Birthday Love
by PokeyPocky
Summary: Nothing like just desserts.


Yay! My third oneshot already! WHOO-HOO!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

------------

It was a beautiful, peaceful afternoon. Tsuna and the gang, minus you and Gokudera, were walking around, talking, laughing, and just having fun in general. Tsuna wondered out loud," What are _____ and Gokudera doing?"

BOOM!

A large explosion answered his question. Currently, in another part of town, you were laughing crazily, and running, almost skipping, away from a severely pissed off Gokudera who had graffiti all over his face. How did this happen, you might ask? Well, it all started with bored you, a passing-by Bianchi, an unconscious Gokudera, and a magic marker.

------------

(30 minutes ago)

"Hey, Goku-kun, wanna go get some lunch with me?" you asked, jumping onto Gokudera's back and poking his cheeks. He scowled, but let you do as you pleased.

"That depends, are you gonna pay?" he asked, never one to give up a free meal. Cheapskate.

"You're supposed to pay!" you retorted," You are the man here. *GASP!* OMG, Goku-kun...unless...you're....NOT A MAN?!"

"W-what?!" Gokudera sputtered, trying in vain to get you off his back. You stubbornly clung on, already thinking about your latest theory.

"That explains so much!" you exclaimed," Like how you're always acting like you're pms-ing, or you're admiration/man-crush on Tsuna, or your secret love for bunnies!" You hopped off his back, and skipped off saying," I can't wait to tell everyone about your big news! Later!"

Gokudera stood there for a minute, blinking stupidly. Then it hit him.

"I DO NOT HAVE A SECRET LOVE FOR BUNNIES!!!" and ran off after you, dynamite in hand. He threw several of the explosives at you, not really caring if he was destroying half the town.

You were still laughing, using your many hidden knives to cut up the dynamite into mince-meat before they could reach you. Suddenly, you turned the corner, nearly running into Bianchi. You stopped for a couple of minutes to chat, almost forgetting about Gokudera and your apparent death wish.

"-yea, and then Haru told me that-" you were saying, before spotting the Human Bomb behind Bianchi. You waved to him, shouting,"Hey there, Goku-kun!" Bianchi turned around to greet her dear brother, but he did the usual: faint, fall down, and foam at the mouth. You sighed, thinking that you would take care of him until he came around, but then smiled evilly, pulling out a black marker.

-------------

(Present Time)

So that's how you got here, running away from a very angry Gokudera, who had random doodles all over his face, like a bunny, a heart, or "KICK ME". He was shouting incoherent threats, which sounded pretty nonthreatening coming from a guy with bunnies all over his face.

You turned around another corner, this time almost managing to bump into Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsuna! What's up? Well, see you around!!" you called, running away.

Tsuna blinked, and wondered where you were going in such a hurry. He started walking away, but then -THUMP!!

"Ouch..." Tsuna groaned, looking up to see who had slammed him onto the ground with such force. He blinked yet again when he saw his self-proclaimed "Right-Hand Man."

"....Gokudera?"

"Oh, sorry boss! Didn't see you there!" Gokudera said, pulling Tsuna up. He looked around frantically, still trying to catch up with you. He quickly asked," Say, boss, did you happen to see _______ around here?"

"Um, yea, she just passed by here a minute ago. She ran off that way." Tsuna said, pointing the way you had gone. Gokudera nodded, and ran off saying," See you later, boss!"

--------------

"Whew!" you said, flopping down onto your bed," I sure am tired!" After running and hiding for a couple of hours, you decided to run to your house, thinking that you had made enough trouble for one day. You closed your eyes,trying to fall asleep, but for some reason, you couldn't drift off to Dreamland. You wondered," What's wrong with me? Why can't I fall asleep?" After turning this way and that, you gave up. You got out of bed and started walking around your room, thinking about how you would make Gokudera pay for lunch tomorrow. Suddenly, you remembered something important.

" OMG! I totally forgot that tomorrow is Gokudera's birthday! I didn't buy him a present! Oh, and I drew all over his face on the day before his birthday, too!" you cried, feeling a bit guilty. Then a brilliant idea hit you.

"I know! I'll make him cookies as an apology and a present! It's perfect!" you exclaimed, and headed down to the kitchen, forgetting the fact that it was almost 11 o'clock at night.

---------------

"Hey, watch out!"

You yawned hugely as you felt the _whoosh _of air hit you after a car sped by. Yamamoto held you by the shoulders firmly, giving you a little shake.

"Hey, you could have been seriously hurt! Careful, ok? Good thing I was here to save you." Yamamoto said, releasing his hold on you. You yawned again.

"Oh, thanks, Yama-kun. I was just up all night baking."

"Really? Mind if I have some...?" Yamamoto cheerfully asked, drooling a bit. You were quite good at cooking, and made treats for your friends all the time. You shook your head.

"No way! These are for Goku-kun. Both as a birthday present, and an apology gift. Did you hear what I did to Goku-kun yesterday?" you asked, rubbing your eyes a bit. No more all-nighters for you.

Yamamoto laughed.

"How could I not hear you guys yesterday? I'm guessing those explosions all over town were Hayato's doing?" he asked, still laughing. You snickered.

"Yea, and I drew all over his face, too. But I felt a little guilty, so I decided to make these." you said, shaking the gift-wrapped box of cookies. Yamamoto laughed again, and checked his watch.

"Come on, if you wanna give those to him, we better hurry up! We don't want to be late to his party!"

--------------------

"SURPRISE!!"

A shocked and surprised Gokudera stood in the doorway, with streamers and confetti hanging all over his head. You giggled, placed a bunny hat on his head, and took a picture with your camera. The flash must have woken up the birthday boy, as he shook his head free of the offending hat and confetti, and lunged at you.

"_____, give me that camera!" he shouted, pulling out his trusty dynamite. You ran over to Tsuna, and hid behind him. You knew Gokudera would never attack his precious boss, and used that knowledge against him many times.

"Never! That stupid look on your face was priceless! I'm gonna print copies of it, and post them up everywhere!" you crowed, now running around the room. Lambo had come in, and was running beside you. He tripped over a random dictionary, and started crying.

"Must. Stay. Calm..." Gokudera was still after you, but after Lambo tripped, he also took a one-way trip down.

"I'm gonna kill you, you stupid cow!" and attempted to strangle Lambo.

"Gokudera! Stop killing Lambo, and put your dynamite away! And _____! Leave Gokudera alone; it's his birthday after all." Tsuna ordered, finally fed up with the racket. You skipped over to the young Vongola boss, and pinched his cheeks.

"Nice, Tsuna! You're starting to sound like a real boss! Maybe someday, I'll actually listen to you." you said, skipping over to Gokudera. He was still on the ground, so you offered your hand to him. He looked at it suspiciously, before grabbing it and allowing you to pull him up.

"Everyone! Lunch is ready! Come on and eat!" Tsuna's mother called, and everyone but you and Gokudera started toward the kitchen, chatting and laughing with one another. Tsuna looked back at you two, and said," Are you coming?"

"In a minute." you called, and he nodded. You looked at Gokudera, and grabbed your gift from the table.

"Here," you said, shoving the box into his hands," Open it. You might as well bring it to the kitchen as well; we can all eat it together. And I'm sorry for drawing all over your face yesterday."

Gokudera scowled,"Do you know how long it took me to wash that marker off my face, woman?" You scowled back.

"That's why I'm apologizing, moron! Now hurry up and open it!" Gokudera glared at you before poking the box. He looked at you again, and asked," What if there's a rabid raccoon in here, or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I would _never_ get you a rabid raccoon....it would be a rabbit. Now hurry up and open it!"

Gokudera eyed you suspiciously, before opening it, and pulling out a cookie.

"Cookies...?" he asked, before taking a bite. You rolled your eyes.

"Yeah, cookies. You know, yummy, circle-shaped snacks? Yeah, those. Do you like them? I spent all night making them you know." you informed him, watching Gokudera finish eating the cookie. He glanced at you.

" I like the cookies, but there was something else I really wanted." Your face fell. Something else? Why didn't he tell you?

"Well, tell me, so I can buy it later. You're a tough guy to figure out, ya know? Maybe if-" Gokudera cut you off by wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you in closer. You blushed, and stammered," G-Gokudera, w-what are you...?" You trailed off as he poked your forehead.

"Don't you get it, stupid woman? You're what I want." he mumbled, before pulling you in for a sweet, chocolately, birthday kiss.

--------------

"Tee hee!"

"Aww, I knew those two would get together someday."

"It's about time."

"Shhhh!! They'll hear us!"

CLICK!

You and Gokudera were so engrossed in the kiss, you didn't notice a group of nosy friends and the almost-silent CLICK of a digital camera.

"That's so sweet!" Haru cooed, as she grinned evilly at you two. She turned to the others, and waved the camera triumphantly at them.

"I got it! The kiss on camera!"

"You got **_what_**?"

"...Oops..." Haru gulped and turned around to see you and Gokudera with matching death glares. She cowered under the looks, and asked," Should I run...?"

"Oh yeah."

---------------

L.M.H : I kinda like how this turned out... reviews are welcomed! :)


End file.
